A Breath of Life
by Renzai
Summary: Futa!Ymir is dominated by nymph!Historia after being stranded on an island. Slightly dark themes.


**Author's Note: Reminder that this story has explicit content within. It contains futa!Ymir, and therefore sexual content. Don't like, don't read. Please review, as this is my first story here and I would like some feedback. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ymir panted as she desperately shuffled through relentless island vegetation, occasionally slumping against a tree and holding on for dear life as the last ounces of water in her body leaked from her brow. Christ, it was hot. Ridiculously so, in fact...

The stranded soul continued on aimlessly for what felt like hours. She was only vaguely aware of the sun sinking behind the lush jungle canopy and the bloodcurdling roars that frightened the birds from their roosts. As she stumbled along, she inevitably lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

Indifferent to the mouthful of sand she'd be treated to, she simply let her eyelids flutter shut until she heard a distinctly fluid noise. Eyes unwilling to open, her lips curled back as she groaned in frustration. Something wet licked her fingertips. Her brow furrowed. _You're shitting me_.

An oasis stretched out right before her, like something straight out of a picture book she'd seen of foreign lands. A pool of cold, refreshing water lay in its center with a few sand-colored rocks aesthetically placed around it. Of course, Ymir couldn't see any of this. She was too busy nuzzling the grainy texture of the ground like a pillow, eyes glued shut and willing a deep slumber to take her away from the nightmares of the harsh island.

Sleep was beginning to take her. She no longer felt the ground beneath her or the water lapping at her fingers. But something brought her out of the peaceful stillness almost immediately. A high-pitched giggle, followed by a splash—and then water soaked her entire being. With a gasp she lifted her head, somewhat alert and extremely pissed.

Her strained eyes took a moment to adjust to the tranquil clearing before her, lit by the calm twilight sky. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before confirming the presence of a girl swimming and splashing about in the water, chuckling and focused upon her.

"It isn't often the sailors make it this far into my island," the girl spoke, her voice disarming. She ran her small, pale hands through her soaked blonde hair, tugging it to her left shoulder as she stared, smiling, at Ymir.

Ymir's throat was far too dry to respond vocally. She merely squinted and reached into her boot for the knife that should have been there, but alas, her fingers failed to locate it. The action did not go unnoticed by the water nymph; she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and rose from the water to approach Ymir, hips bare and swaying. It was all the sailor could do not to stare and the small, triangular patch of yellow hair framing the prize between the nymph's legs.

Fingers grasped her jaw lightly and tugged upward to force her weary gaze to meet the most gorgeous orbs of blue she'd ever seen. Her body felt calm, then. There was no pain, no struggle for breath or consciousness. Just those eyes...

"Come, now," the nymph hissed into her ear. "Let's get you some water."

The next thing Ymir knew, she was floating under a purple and orange sky. She tilted her head to the side and sucked some of the cool water between her lips, drinking slowly at first. It took some time for her to fully hydrate herself, and once her breathing and heart rate settled, she felt a tug at her trousers.

"Hey—!"

"So, she has a voice." The nymph grinned triumphantly as she freed the sailor of her slacks.

Ymir wiggled her toes freely underneath the water, wondering when her boots had been removed. She lifted her gaze from the water to meet the cerulean orbs of the unusual girl floating before her.

"Where am I?" The sailor demanded, hands gripping onto her remaining briefs when the nymph went to reach for them.

Nimble hands trailed up her toned thighs to rest upon her prominent hip bones. She did little to fight the contact, but did not break her gaze. "What does it matter? You're safe, now."

Ymir couldn't help but smirk at that. "Safe and sound, with some strange girl trying to undress me. I'm willing to bet this is all just a dream, or maybe I'm dead."

Determined to prove to the sailor that she was, in fact, conscious, the nymph cupped Ymir's bulge rather abruptly and leaned in close.

"Mmh, dreams never felt so good, did they?"

The nymph's sweet breath tickled Ymir's ear and she shuddered. The blonde circled around her confused victim to drape her warm body against the sailor's back. Feeling completely enveloped in warmth and safety, Ymir's muscles finally relaxed.

"Tell me your name,"

"Ymir..."

"Such a strong name. Why don't you come ashore?" She looped her arms under the sailor's and tugged her to the smooth stones at the center of the spring. Ymir wrung out her tunic and turned a bright red upon catching the water nymph staring at her briefs. "I don't get many like you. Pity, really—I prefer my girls to be _equipped_."

"Look, I'm no fool. My ship is completely wrecked, my crew all dead, and I..."

"Don't tell me you've given up hope, my strong sailor?" The nymph cooed, reaching up to scrape her fingers along Ymir's soaked, hardened torso.

Ymir chuckled. "Your little island has too many surprises hidden away for my liking. I don't even have any weapons left; lost my damn sword to what looked like a bloody giant."

"The titans won't bother you here, sweet thing." The nymph ran her palm up to the center of Ymir's chest and pushed her flat on her back.

"I don't bed a girl before I learn her name," Ymir softly confessed. A pale leg swung over her waist as the nymph straddled her, emitting a sultry laugh.

"Historia," she indulged.

Ymir felt the wet heat of Historia's bare core against her own lower regions, begging the question, _Where'd my damned briefs get to?_ Not that she cared; the sensation was most welcome.

A soft hand gripped her shaft. She bucked at the abrupt contact, biting her lip to suppress a groan. Historia smiled and lined the sailor up with her entrance. The nymph was already so _wet _and ready for her. Ymir dug her fingers uselessly into the sand as Historia lowered herself steadily, throwing her head back at the sensation of being swallowed into a cavern of molten bliss.

"_G-Gods—" _

Historia's walls were constricting until she finally sank in to the hilt. Ymir released the breath she'd been holding, eliciting a giggle from her captor.

The nymph then pushed her chest forward to display her wonderfully rounded breasts. Enticed, Ymir reached up to grasp the soft, fleshy mounds—only to be swatted away and left confused upon the sand.

"You don't have much time left, sweet thing," Historia whispered somberly. "Don't waste your energy trying to please me."

Ymir's mind raced at the implications of Historia's words; she realized she wouldn't last long on the island, but to be fading away so quickly was unthinkable.

Historia leaned over the sailor and brushed her fingers across her cold cheek. The poor soul had gone into shock, not knowing how far gone she truly was. The nymph offered her a smile and kissed her forehead before she smoothly rolled her hips, earning a gasp from Ymir. She trailed her hand down the woman's chest to her stomach, stopping at a gruesome wound that was still oozing dark blood. It pained the nymph so to be nothing more than an agent of bliss in her visitor's final moments, but no one survived long on her island—and rarely did they ever make it to her in time to be granted a peaceful death. She was pried from her thoughts by a pained chuckle beneath her. Ymir was smiling, but her hand was now also set upon her mortal injury.

"And here I—nngh, thought you just wanted a good lay." Ymir uttered, hand falling to her side weakly. "Or to eat my soul, or... Whatever it is water nymphs do. I-I... Didn't realize at all... Until now that you're—ahh... A goddess..."

Historia bit her lip when Ymir shifted inside her, her brow creasing. "Ymir, I... Can save you, if that's what you want?"

"Mmh, you'd... Do that?" Ymir smirked in spite of herself. "S'a little late..."

The hand Historia had pressed to the injury radiated with a soft blue light. "I can't get you back home... And I can't guarantee you'll survive here. But I do know a-a little old magic... Enough to sustain you for now."

Ymir's smirk faded, her expression darkening. "Whatever asshole... Forces you to do this, I wanna..." Historia rested a calming finger against her lips and offered her a genuine smile. "Y'tried to hide it... The goodness of your heart, but... Heh, an angel can only conceal her halo for so long."

That was it. Historia couldn't let her die. Grinding her teeth in concentration, she channeled the energy from her palm directly into the open gash in Ymir's side. Needless to say the pain was excruciating, but it all ended quickly enough. Ymir lay with her hands above her head, chest heaving, and still situated within the goddess resting atop her. She playfully bucked her hips, grinning. Historia moaned and leaned down to capture her lips in a beautiful kiss, hands roaming past the sealed injury to tangle themselves in the messy hair atop Ymir's head.

In the heat of the moment, it didn't take long for the two to reach their climax, what with Historia's walls greedily clamping down on the poor sailor's dick and keeping it inside as though her life depended on it. She moaned elatedly as warm seed gushed into her and inevitably seeped down her thighs. She rested her head against the panting sailor's chest and sighed, content to keep her there, tucked away safe inside her. The harsh reality of what she'd just done could wait; for now, she wanted to bask in the rekindled warmth of this strange woman for whom her heart already yearned.


End file.
